


Through the shadows

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: After Buffy kills the demon in the basement in Normal Again. My little twist.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 19





	Through the shadows

"Are you okay Tara ?".Dawn questions the honey blonde wiccan with worry . 

Tara smiles warmly at the teen and reaches out rubbing her arm gently. "I'm okay sweetie. I've had my fair share of fall's ".

Buffy closes her eyes ,swallowing hard with guilt at the fact she hurt her friend's. Her family.

Willow stands there nervously. "Are you okay to get up the stairs?"

Tara nods glancing towards the guilt ridden slayer. "Yeah, but I'm going to stay down here with Buffy".

Willow frowns looking from her ex who she still loves to her best friend who just tried to kill them all."Okay ,I need to go work on the new batch of the antidote...Dawny maybe you and Xander should order something".

Dawn nods her head and looks to the carpenter who starts for the stairs . "I think pizza". She follows behind 

Xander groans rubbing the back of his head as he climbs the stairs."I need to call Anya".

Willow continues to look between the two blondes before silently following the other's up the stairs. 

"I'm sorry Tara". Buffy says softly. Her head down.

Tara slowly steps closer."What happened?".

Buffy sighs moving to the stairs and sits down on the second step. She runs a shaky hand over her face (the one not covered in demon goo)." I got jabbed by that demon". She gestures towards the demon behind her crumbled on the floor. Lifeless.  
"Some kind of poison....made me see things . Where I wasn't the slayer. Where I was in a asylum...where mum was alive and still together with dad".

Tara walks over and kneels Infront of the slayer. Her hand holding onto the rail of the staircase. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I can't imagine". She then starts to feel light headed and closes her eyes.

"Woah there".Buffy quickly grabs onto the swaying wiccan."I got ya".She pulls Tara onto her lap.

Tara holds onto the slayer and rest her head on her shoulder"I'm okay".

"No you're not".Buffy replies giving the woman in her arms a gentle squeeze. "God, I'm so sorry Tara".

"I know sweetie , but it's not your fault".Tara tries to reassure the slayer.

Buffy snorts." Yeah, it's not my fault I tripped you down the stairs"

"You know what I mean sweetie".Tara says rubbing her cheek on the slayers shoulder. "Like you said, you were poisoned".  
She then sighs heavily. "I knew s-something was wrong".

Buffy forrows her eyebrows. "What do you mean?".

Tara sighs once more and moves from the slayers lap to sit beside her on the step. "I felt it". She runs a hand through her hair. "I felt you were sick". She admits softly

"Really?". Buffy blinks in surprise

Tara nods. "That's why I c-came by".

Buffy rest her head against the rail. "And you saved the day". She then smiles sadly at the wiccan. "I don't know what we would do without you Tara".

"I helped but it was you in the end Buffy". Tara reassures the slayer with a shy smile. "Like always".

Buffy closes her eyes exhaling loudly. "I'm so tired".

"You should go lay down sweetie".Tara replies with concern as she watches the exhausted blonde.

"I'm scared... what if I slip back". Buffy whimpers

"I won't let you". Tara takes the slayers hand and squeezes it.

Buffy opens her eyes and sees the tears in the blue eyes. Reaching up she cups the soft cheek. "You won't leave me?" 

Tara closes her eyes and turns her head, kissing the slayers palm."No. No leaving".

Buffy whimpers and licks her lips. "Good, because I don't think I could bear it...you mean so much to me Tara".she admits with a whisper.

"I'm here honey". Tara wraps her arms around the vulnerable woman. "I'm here".

"I love you Tara". Buffy mumbles into the wiccans neck.

Tara smiles lovingly and closes her eyes. " I love you too Buffy".

The slayer shakes her head against the honey blonde. "No , I mean I really love you". She pulls back , lifting her head to look into loving warm blue eyes. "I'm in love with you". She breaths out before leaning in and capturing full luscious lips that eagerly move against her own eager lips.

Tara pants breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against the slayers. "Goddess , I love you too".

Willow stands there with tears in her eyes.


End file.
